


【普羅米亞】成為前任的後爸怎麼辦？！！！(里古)

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, 里古
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 搞笑文，設定加洛是里歐前男友
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Kudos: 7





	【普羅米亞】成為前任的後爸怎麼辦？！！！(里古)

**Author's Note:**

> 無聊的奇怪產物，望食用愉快

里歐最近有個煩惱，他不小心知道了新任交往對象的義子…應該說義子吧？！法律上收養的養父子關係實際上卻是叫義父等稱呼；不對！這些都不是重點，重點是…他是他的前男友……。

他跟加洛…就是前男友交往的時候就知道他有個義父，超級崇拜的那種，在他前任口中的義父完美又厲害又聖潔巴拉巴拉的，但是古雷…好吧他從來都不覺得加洛的形容詞可以用在古雷身上，幼稚、報復心強、喜歡跟他對著幹…然後其實聖潔這個詞真的是里歐聽過最好笑的笑話了！

不對！這些都不是重點！！！重點是！他他媽的正在跟前任的老爸交往！並因為古雷的答應求婚而將成為他的小爸！噢！天底下怎麼有這種尷尬的事情！古雷還會讓他上床嗎？！

「里歐弗提亞！你瞞著我什麼事？！」敏銳的直覺讓古雷直接了當問了，臭小鬼整天愁眉苦臉的以為他不知道他又在搞事嗎？！

「額…古雷…你知道我和你交往之前有過前任……」長痛不如短痛，他覺得還是老老實實的說完，只希望古雷在跟他打完之後不要限制太多他不准上床的日子…

「前任？我也有，所以你現在是想說你要跟前任複合？」古雷瞇起的眼睛閃過一絲紅光，敢說是你就完蛋了！不合格的雞雞果然還是閹掉吧！

「我前任是你認識的人…」里歐覺得古雷的目光很危險，就像在考慮怎麼割掉他的小里歐，啊啊啊！有沒有人能來打破這種尷尬的場面啊！

「嗯哼！碧兒茹？艾莉斯？總不會是巴爾剛吧？」果然應該把根源掐掉的…

「叮咚！」門鈴響了！

「我去開門！」里歐逃也似的去開門，內心想著真是太好…了？

「疑？！里歐你怎麼在我家？」加洛提莫斯…他的前任正站在門口…。

「里歐弗提亞你開門開到火山去了？！」

「哦哦！！旦那在家！！！」

「等一下！加洛，我有些話…」

「旦那！我跟你介紹這是我想要跟他複合的前男友里歐！里歐！這個是收養我的義父古雷！」

安＿＿＿＿靜＿＿＿＿

「里歐！弗提亞！！！！！三個月！！！！你！！！」

「古雷不要這樣！一天不上你的床我就會死的！！！」

「反正你別想！！！！我現在就想閹掉你！！！」

「…上…上床？」加洛終於反應了過來…「所以…里歐就是那個要當我後爸的人？！！！」

「我一定是在做夢…嗯，睡一覺一定會好的…我去睡覺…」

「古雷佛賽特！這是你後半輩子的性福啊！」

「想的美！我現在先割掉他！」

結果還沒結婚…他們就開始互相家暴了…所以這個婚還能結成功嗎？

-END-


End file.
